memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Parallel Lives, Part 2
(IDW ongoing) | number = 30 | miniseries = Parallel Lives | minino = 2 | writer = Mike Johnson | creative consultant = Roberto Orci | artist = Yasmin Liang | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = February 2014 | format = | reprint = | pages = | price = $3.99 | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2261 (Kelvin timeline) | stardate = 2261.234 | altcover = |colorist = Zac Atkinson|letterer = Gilberto Lazcano|editor = Sarah Gaydos}} Parallel Lives, Part 2 is the thirtieth issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics. The issue is the second part of a two-part Parallel Lives by writer Mike Johnson, releasing in February 2014. Issue art was by Yasmin Liang, with Roberto Orci credited as creative consultant. Summary ;PREVIOUSLY IN ''STAR TREK...'' : After their confrontation with the Romulan and Klingon Empires on Kronos, Captain Jane Kirk and the crew of the USS ''Enterprise continue on their five-year mission into unexplored space only to encounter a starship of a most unusual kind...'' The following log is from Jane Kirk's Enterprise: Captain's Log, Stardate 2261.234 The Enterprise is undamaged after its journey through the anomaly dubbed a "quantum storm" by Commander Spock. Sensors indicate that we have been transported to an unknown region of space, but the first ship we have encountered is disconcertingly familiar. The following log is from James Kirk's Enterprise: Captain's Log, Stardate 2261.234 We've emerged from the anomaly Commander Spock calls a "temporal knot" to find ourselves off the edge of every stellar map we know of. That would be enough to cause concern, if not for the fact that we are now face to face with ourselves? The two Kirks have a conversation that can only be summarized as extremely awkward and uncomfortable. The Spocks meanwhile theorize that either the entirety of the crew is experiencing a mass hallucination or they are witnessing as aspect of another reality. A scan by Lea McCoy reveals her crewmates are not hallucinating. Which, horrifyingly, means that somewhere on the other ship is a of her. Some time later, has agreed to bring over a delegation (though suspects he merely wants to meet his female counterpart face-to-face). In spite of the chief engineer's enthusiasm, Spock fails to see any excitement in meeting gender-swapped versions of themselves. Left behind, gripes about not being able to come along and the lack of females among the crew before his female counterpart hails him. In the meeting room of the , Mr. Scott is freaking out, and Spock are exactly the same (much to and Uhuro's embarrassment) while James Kirk is eager for the unique opportunity to study similarities and differences between parallel universes. Jane reminds her counterpart of the instability of the storm and delegates both crews to finding a way back to their realities. Walking in the halls, a visibly timid Jane asks James if he too graduated in record time and his mother died commanding the before she admits that her unique position in has landed her in hot water more than once. Though James lost his to the Kelvin disaster, he assures Jane that they are indeed the same. In engineering, Montgomery is aghast at the state of it. Women are supposed to be clean. After Marjorie reproaches him for his mild sexism and he mistakes Keensera for , the ship rocks. On the bridge, Sulu reports that the anomaly has expanded. With no indication of how long they have, James orders his crew back to their shuttle before Jane says it was nice to meet him and thanks him for his sympathy and ear. In the hallways, the Spocks and Uhura walk along before a trio of Klingons briefly materialize and fire on the group, claiming the Enterprise is their ship. As Uhura runs back to the shuttle, both Spocks wish themselves safe travels. Kirk runs into while Marjorie has no idea who she's facing. After the males arrive back on their ship, the captains are informed that Pavel and Pavela have figured out how to return everyone home. After modifications are made to the warp engines, both Enterprises are able to return to their realities. The following log is from Jane Kirk's Enterprise: Captain's Log, Stardate 2261.235 We have contacted Starfleet Command and confirmed that we have returned to our own reality after our encounter with the quantum storm. The quantum storm dissipated soon after with only residual traces of its unique energy signature detectable on our scans. We have left behind any warning beacons to steer any ships clear of the region in which the storm was detected, but given the unpredictable nature of the anomaly, we can only for the best. Back in their native reality, Jane Kirk records a captain's log after leaving behind warning buoys to make sure no other ships encounter the quantum knot. Ship repairs and intruder sweeps are underway to make sure no alternative stowaways are aboard. McCoy however does not share the optimism. If there really are an infinite number of realities, is anything real? On the pluside at least McCoy was not replaced by a "glass half-full" counterpart. Unlike her doctor, Kirk takes the existence of the multiverse in stride. An infinite number of realities merely means that an infinite number of adventures awaits them. References Characters :Pavlovna Chekov • • Keensera • • • Jane Tiberia Kirk • Geordi La Forge • Lea McCoy • • Marjorie Scott • • female Spock • • Hikari Sulu • • • Nnamdi Uhuro • • Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Roylan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Locations :Kassen V • Campor system Shipboard locations :Transporter room • bridge • Ready room Technology and weapons :starship • warp engine Ranks and titles :captain • Chief engineer • commander • commanding officer • first officer • officer • science officer Other references :black hole • energy • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (alternate 2250s) • galaxy • government • gravity • humanoid • lifeform • nation-state • Prime Directive • races and cultures • rank • space • Starfleet uniform (Prime) • • technology • time • title • uniform • universe • warp factor • year Chronology ;2261 Appendices Background * This is first contact between two parallel universes that never met before. Related stories * : First appearance of an incarnation of Jane T. Kirk. * : Scott and McCoy remember their conversation about parallel universes. Images Cover gallery file:IDW Star Trek, Issue 30.jpg|Regular Cover IDW TOS 30 Photo cover.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = Parallel Lives, Part 1 | after = I, Enterprise!, Part 1 }} External links * * Category:TOS comics